This invention relates to a pair of tweezers and particularly concerns a pair of fixation tweezers which can hold a workpiece without being constantly pressed by the hand.
The conventional tweezers are made of a metal piece and provided with a pair of jaws for gripping the workpiece under a pressure from the thumb and index finger. For a person, such as a nurse, who usually works with such tweezers to grasp things, such as absorbent cotton, sterile gauze, etc., such a construction is apt to cause fatigue because the jaws must be closed by keeping constant pressure on the tweezers by use of the thumb and index finger. In another aspect, while holding a workpiece with the known tweezers, the workpiece being grasped may become misplaced when a person releases his hold on the tweezers.
Furthermore, the absorbent cotton or a similar substance is apt to adhear to the jaws after becoming wet which causes difficulty in removing it from the tweezers.